


Hounded

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Abduction, Anger, Angst, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, M/M, Missing Persons, News Media, Police, Police Procedural, Press and Tabloids, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: The press are getting on the way of Dee and Ryo’s investigation, and they’re none too happy about it.





	Hounded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Report/Reporter’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 6, Act 17.

Reporters were frequently the bane of a cop’s life. They spread ‘news’ which often consisted of unfounded rumors and speculation, they’d been known to withhold information from investigating officers to ensure they got a scoop, and they contaminated crime scenes by sneaking in to take photographs. Worst of all, they published details of crimes that the police wanted kept quiet, meaning that cranks calling tip lines couldn’t be weeded out from those with genuine information. Valuable time ended up being wasted in talking to everyone who phoned in, even those who knew nothing and just wanted a bit of attention or someone to talk to.

Dee hated all reporters, comparing them to roaches because of the way they swarmed all over the scenes of major crimes, but he hated TV news show reporters most of all because of their habit of shoving microphones in his face and demanding answers he didn’t have.

“You want an exclusive?” he finally snapped at one who wouldn’t take ‘no comment’ for an answer. “How’s this? There’s a young girl missin’, snatched off the street by some psycho who’s already been responsible for the deaths of at least three other girls. If this latest victim dies because you held us up and prevented us from doin’ our job, that’ll be on your conscience, not mine. I’ll drag you before her family and you can explain to them why your news story was more important than their child’s life. Now get outta my way!” He pushed past the reporter, who looked stunned for a moment before shoving the microphone at Ryo instead.

“Detective…”

“What my partner said,” Ryo ground out as he attempted to deflect the microphone and head down the steps in his partner’s wake. 

The reporter and her cameraman stubbornly blocked his way. “The public has a right to know what’s happening, detective,” she insisted. “I have a job to do.”

“And so do I! The missing girl is my son’s best friend, and no way am I telling him I was too late to save her because some selfish reporter who cared more about her career than about a child’s life got in my way. That’s not happening, and if you don’t back off I’ll have you arrested for wilfully obstructing a police investigation. NOW MOVE BEFORE I MOVE YOU MYSELF!”

The reporter almost knocked her cameraman down the steps trying to back away, and Dee didn’t blame her. Ryo wasn’t that tall, and he wasn’t some muscle-bound heavy, but when he was this angry people generally looked for somewhere else to be. Pretty much anywhere else would do.

Ryo swept down the steps, fists clenched at his sides and eyes blazing, fury pouring off him in waves; even Dee, who’d already weathered the raging storms of Hurricane Ryo on several previous occasions, briefly felt the urge to run the other way, but instead he fell in beside his partner. “Nicely done,” he murmured. “Don’t think they’ll be botherin’ us again. Now let’s go rescue our princess.”

The End


End file.
